


Last Christmas

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart
Relationships: Thibaut Courtois/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 9





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 阿扎尔性转生子pwp，雷文慎入。

01

库尔图瓦的手指穿过女孩儿的双腿，摸到她内裤边缘，纯棉而贴身，工工整整包裹完全，湿润的热气在他指尖流动，他咬着阿扎尔的耳垂，“你还是处女，”简单笃定的陈述句，“她们很容易兴奋，也很容易湿。”  
阿扎尔双腿忍不住发抖，她微微仰起头，眯着眼睛，努力做出放荡的神情。她知道库尔图瓦不是守身的人，心中不快，便不肯承认，犟着嘴问，“哈？在你眼里我这么纯洁吗？”  
借着微弱的橘色灯光，库尔图瓦能看到阿扎尔泛起绯红的细嫩肌肤，还有粉色带蝴蝶结的内裤，中间应该湿透了，他想。  
他吻着女孩儿柔软的嘴唇，在她屁股上掐了一把，含糊的法语在唇齿间消融，“不是的话，前戏到这就够了。”  
阿扎尔感觉私处一凉，冷风让她清醒了一些，却抖得更加厉害。  
库尔图瓦甚至都没用手指，腰下一挺径直冲了进去。  
“唔……”小美女闷哼一声，蹙眉咬牙的样子，甚美。  
库尔图瓦被层层叠叠的褶皱阻拦着，他的宝贝居然第一次就会夹他，这让他忽然不舍得用力。他温柔地捏着她的胸，那里不算大，脂肪都长到屁股上了，他想。“宝贝，放轻松，唔，别夹这么紧。”说着就退了出来，再轻轻推进去，浅尝辄止地操弄她。  
没多会儿，阿扎尔就受不了了，她双腿缠着库尔图瓦的腰，咬着他的肩膀又不敢太用力，低声呜呜了几下。紧接着库尔图瓦便感觉到阴道里比他刚进来的时候还要紧，他掰过阿扎尔的头吻她，掠夺了空气，窒息和快感齐齐冲向阿扎尔的大脑，她喷出一大股水来。  
库尔图瓦却趁机全部插了进去。  
“呜呜……”阿扎浑身哆嗦，不知道是因为快感还是痛楚。

“Eden，Eden……看着我……”他细细地唤她名字，低沉又蛊惑。  
阿扎尔抱着库尔图瓦，在他背上留下指甲刮过的红痕，她湿漉漉的，脸上和身上都是，不知道是眼泪还是汗水，库尔图瓦的指腹在她眼角摩挲。  
阿扎尔被翻了个身，她翘起屁股想要去迎合，却在阴茎直挺挺冲入最深处的时候，把头埋进被子里，库尔图瓦捏着她饱满的臀肉，保持这个姿势没太久，小美女又颤着身子流出一大片水，顺着她光洁的大腿流到床单上。  
“Tibo，我不要了……”阿扎尔几乎是在哭着哀求他。库尔图瓦很少在床上心软，他却暂停了动作，把阿扎尔搂进怀里，笑着舔去她的眼泪，“宝贝你好嫩啊，真不耐操。”  
阿扎尔眨着他蓝绿色的眼睛，她轻轻爬到库尔图瓦身上，双腿张开，在他胯间坐下，“为什么你还没到。”  
库尔图瓦呼吸一滞，他按着阿扎尔腰，重重地操了进去，“你还有力气勾引我，我怎么能射呢。”  
阿扎尔骑在他身上，她不会自己动，只能被男人操得上下起伏，她抱着库尔图瓦的头往自己胸口按，很快，娇小的双乳上满是深深浅浅的吻痕，中间的红豆硬挺着，散发着晶莹的光泽。  
阿扎尔受不了了，男人在她花核上反复碾压，抽插快得几乎要把她掀翻，她忍不住夹紧阴茎，试图减缓他的速度。但阴道里的温度烧得库尔图瓦血液沸腾。  
她感觉十分难受，挣扎着想逃离，“不要……Tibo我想尿尿……呜呜……”  
库尔图瓦钳住她，在她腰臀间肆意掐揉，“乖，不要忍，想尿就尿我身上。”  
一声细细的尖叫冲破喉咙，汹涌的潮水冲出她的身体，浇灌在库尔图瓦的阳具上。阿扎尔掐破了他肩膀上的皮肤，她浑身瘫软地倒进男人怀里，除了喘气，甚至连睁眼的力气都没有了。  
库尔图瓦笑着吻她，“你潮吹了。”  
阿扎尔抬了一下眼皮，很快又合上了，似乎想抗议却力不从心。  
库尔图瓦又抽动了两下，换来女孩儿痛苦的呜咽，她大概是真的不行了，库尔图瓦咬着她的耳垂，“宝贝，给我生个孩子吧。”  
阿扎尔还没反应过来，滚烫的精液就洒进了她的身体。  
她忍不住发了个颤儿。

库尔图瓦把人抱进浴室，放入浴缸里，他看着自己今晚的杰作——白皙漂亮的身体上处处是青紫的欢爱痕迹，阿扎尔眼里的纯洁使她看上去像个幼女，他蹲下身，掰开女孩儿的双腿，白浊的精液混着透明晶莹的淫水往外流，还带了一丝处女的血色，殷红又艳丽。  
他忍不住在她大腿内侧吻了一下，他又硬了。

但是阿扎尔已经躺在浴缸里睡着了。

02

圣诞节又到了。  
阿扎尔抱着女儿坐在沙发上喂奶，朋友们刚走，留下一屋子狼藉，库尔图瓦正在收拾。他眼睛忍不住往这边瞟。  
怀孕之后的阿扎尔越发丰腴，原本娇小的胸部也胀大许多，他忍不住想，要是这两团肉包裹住他的阴茎，在她胸口操干，龟头顶到她的下巴，最后射进她嘴里，那是什么样的感受啊。  
光是想想他就硬得受不了了，他随意拖了两下地板，走过去把年轻妈妈怀里已经睡熟的宝贝接过来，放进屋里的婴儿床上，然后折回客厅的沙发。  
阿扎尔微笑着看他，平和的脸上没有欲望，圣洁得在发光。  
库尔图瓦却开始喘气。  
他掀开阿扎尔的外套，刚喂完奶的乳头湿润的，尖上的小洞微微闭合，他用力一吸。  
“啊……”阿扎尔脖子向后一仰，胸部完全对男人放开，她牵着他的手，“别，孩子还要喝的……”  
库尔图瓦嘴里是香甜的奶味，带着微微的酸涩，他手指捏了捏另一个乳头，快感像电击一样冲向她，阿扎尔敏感的抖了一下，带着点浅黄色的乳汁就流了出来。  
“你看，多浪费啊，”他吸吮着胀大的乳珠，含糊说完，又吸住了另一个。  
阿扎尔羞得满脸通红。  
怀胎十月，极少欢爱，偶尔有，也因为顾及孩子而温柔小心，终究没有酣畅过。阿扎尔快被欲望折磨疯了，她身子极度敏感，身下已经汇起水流。  
库尔图瓦跪在她身前，右手探进她的裤子，里面已经湿透了，“艾登可真是水做的，随便一碰就出水了。”  
阿扎尔伸手抓住自己的椒乳，手法熟稔地捏弄，乳汁一股接一股飙进库尔图瓦嘴里，她发出娇憨的呻吟，她软软黏黏地撒娇，“好涨，你用力吸我嘛。”  
这话像一道惊雷炸在库尔图瓦脑中，霹雳般点燃了男人的欲望。  
他把阿扎尔摁进沙发，扯下裤子插了进去。

缠绵悱恻的娇喘飘荡在屋子里，混着旖旎的空气溢出窗外，卧室里的婴儿睡得很熟。  
沙发上一直折腾到快天亮。


End file.
